VoteHoney
#VoteHoney is a special 10-minute video featuring the four main characters Will, Grace, Karen and Jack in support of Hilary Clinton at the 2016 presidential elections. Rosario also appears briefly in the end. The video marks the first time in 10 years that the characters appear together since the finale in 2006. The video was uploaded on YouTube on September 26, 2016. Synopsis Will and Grace are sitting at the apartment sharing their frustrations about Donald Trump being a candidate for presidency of the United States. Karen comes in with flaglets and a Donald Trump purse, announcing "Make America bueno again!". She had just come back from out of town with her socialite friends including Trump and his wife Melania. Karen shares that she got the idea of building a wall around the mansion to keep her maid Rosario from getting into the main house from Trump. Rosario, who is in a wheelchair had called Will to sue Karen because she broke her ankle falling off the wall when Karen fired a warning shot towards her. Jack arrives complaining that Angelina Jolie and Brad Pitt's divorce took attention from his own break up with the guy he's been seeing. Joining in the debate, they learn that Jack does not strongly support either candidate and he is registered in Pennsylvania, a known swing state. Grace tells Jack that as a little girl she did not think she could become president of the United States and that Clinton can serve as an inspiration to children everywhere. Jack is reluctant to vote for Clinton because he doesn't like that she wears pants. Finally, Will is able to convince Jack to vote for Clinton because Katy Perry likes her. Cast * Eric McCormack (Will Truman) * Debra Messing (Grace Adler) * Sean Hayes (Jack McFarland) * Megan Mullally (Karen Walker) * Shelley Morrison (Rosario Salazar) Notes * The setting fits into the timeline before Grace moves out of the apartment for the last time and Karen and Stan are still together, scenes which happened during the finale. * Although Karen is seen wearing her signature hairdo, her hair is bright red rather than brunette. This is because actress Megan Mullally dyed her hair after the finale. She eventually returns to brunette in the ninth season. * Jack rhetorically asks why does everything in the refrigerator looks 10 years old, alluding to the fact that the set was last used during the finale 10 years ago. * When encouraging Jack to vote for Clinton, Grace makes the "Just Jack" hand gestures. * Shelley Morrison's final appearance as Rosario. She has since retired from acting and does not return for the revival series. Cultural references * Karen sent Rosario to Trump University to study dusting because "it's what they teach," alluding to the controversies that the "university" is not actually accredited. * Karen claims that she helped Donald Trump "pick out Melania", who is Yugoslavian-born. * Will says that the most important election in Karen's lifetime is that of Abraham Lincoln and Stephen Douglas in 1858, referencing again Karen's supposed immortality. * Jack mentions Angelina Jolie and Brad Pitt's heavily publicized divorce which was announced earlier that week in September 2016. * Jack dated a guy who has a horse named after anti-gay and pro-Trump columnist Ann Coulter, who was infamously roasted on Comedy Central by "winning the Kentucky Derby" implying her resemblance to a horse.Ann Coulter hits back at Comedy Central after conservative pundit became target during roast originally aimed at Rob Lowe. Regina F. Graham and Clemence Michallon Dailymail.com 18:37 GMT, 30 August 2016 * Will and Jack mentions swimmer Ryan Lochte's "attack" in reference to the incident that same week where Lochte's performance on Dancing With The Stars was interrupted by protesters from the audience.Sandra Gonzalez (September 20, 2016) Ryan Lochte on 'Dancing with the Stars' incident: 'I wanted to quit'. CNN Retrieved October 2016 * Karen laughs at the idea that a black man could be president, oblivious to or in denial of the fact that then-President Barack Obama is black. * Grace thinks Soviet Union president Mikhail Gorbachev is a side dish at the Carnegie Deli. * Grace sings Go Tell It on the Mountain, a popular Civil Rights anthem. * Karen alludes to Donald Trump's position in building a wall to keep illegal immigrants from coming into the country. She also mentions Hilary Clinton's position on gun control. * Jack finally decides to vote for Clinton after learning singer and modern gay icon Katy Perry is a staunch supporter. Media votehoney_couch.jpg votehoney.jpg votehoney_insta.png|Behind the scene photo tweeted by Sean Hayes (@SeanHayes) Quotes References Category:Specials